Gravity Falls Adventure
by dorisnorthrup
Summary: Someone arrives at The Mystery Shack. Who are they? What do they want? How will Dipper and Mabel get rid of them, or..Follow them..? Find out and read this fan fiction. c:
1. Who's there?

**Hello guys! Just got out of school about 30 minutes ago, and I was bored. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fan fiction!**

"Rain, _always_ rain." I sighed. "Oh, cheer up Mabel!" Dipper said to me. "You used to love the rain when we were younger!" "I still love the rain, I really do, but when it rains for three days, straight!" I said, almost yelling. "Ugh, Mable.." he said, while reaching for Journal 3. "Dipper?" I asked. "Dipper?" I asked again. "Dipper!" "What?!" he yelled.

I just sat there, in silence. He looked at me, then just continued reading Journal 3.

 ** _Few hours later._**

"Come on down for dinner, kids!" Grunkle Stan yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Dipper said as he put down Journal 3. I just sat there, looking out the window, wondering how long it's going to rain. "Come on down, Mabel!" Dipper called. "Wait!" I replied. "Now, kid!" Stan said, probably getting annoyed. Finally, I went downstairs to eat dinner. When I went downstairs, I saw that we were eating apple pie. "C'mom, sit down, Mabel! You love apple pie!" I sat down, next to Dipper. We ate in silence, until there was a knock on the door. "One of you two go get that, will ya?" Grunkle Stan asked. "I'll go." Dipper said, while getting up, before I can say anything.

 **Dippers Pov**

Someone knocked on the door, and Grunkle Stan asked if one of us can go answer it. Because back at home, Mabel always answers the door, I quickly got up and said "I'll go."

I answered the door, and I just stood there, staring at the stranger. Who, was, that?

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one! it's 7:03, it took me over three hours to just think of what this chapter was going to be about, and I'm in hangouts right now, talking with my friends. - Also, they helped me with the name for this fan fiction. Should I continue, and make chapter 2? Have any ideas for it? Please reply! It will help! And, I will credit you if you come up with the idea. :)**

 **Will Dipper find out who's at the door? Look out for chapter 2. ^^**


	2. Annoying Stranger

**Hello there! Please read** **and enjoy. - I got nothing else good to say. Dx**

 **Dipper's POV**

"Can you let lil' ol' me in? It's rainin' pretty hard out there." said a strange voice. Ugh, why are they talking like _Gideon_? He's in jail! No one likes him, why?! "What do you want? Also, why should I just let you in? I don't even know you!" I said angrily. "Listen kid, if you knew what is good for you, you should let me in." "No!" I said, while slamming the door. "What was that? _Who_ was that?" Grunkle Stan asked. "Oh, no one." I said, a little annoyed. Why am I getting mad? So what if they for some reason, they said something.. only.. Gideon.. says...? Whatever. I sat back down, next to Mabel, and continued eating the apple pie. Then there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it, again.." I said, just in case it's the same person, and if Mabel talked to him, she might let them in. I opened the door. I sighed. "What do you want?" "Please let me in. The rain is pouring down, hard, please let me in.." they tried to come in, but I quickly closed the door on his foot. "Argh, just, let me in. Now." They said, most likely getting _very_ mad. "Just, please.. We are eating dinner, and I want to get back to it. I'm pretty hungry, so if you can jus-"

"No!" he yelled. "What's going on?" Mabel asked, getting up from her seat. "Not-thing!" I said, quickly shutting the door. "OK.. Just come sit down, Dipper, your food is getting cold!" Mabel said. "OK, Mabel. I'm coming."

 **Mabel's POV**

I wanted to ask who was at the door, but I decided not to, because he looked annoyed. Instead I asked, "How do you like the apple pie?"

"Fine," he said, looking, depressed?! Woah woah woah... Wait.. One second he was mad, but now he's.. Sad? I'm confused. After that, we ate the rest of our dinner in silence, soon, we went to bed.

"So, who was at the door?" I asked, while Dipper was, once again, reading Journal 3 in his bed. "Like I said, **no one**!" he yelled. "Well Sor **ry** for being curious," I replied, getting a little mad. "Well excuse _me_ , but I've got reading to do." Dipper said, sticking his face in the book, I do that, but, really Dipper?

It's pretty late, so I just my face in my pillow, trying to sleep while I had over a million thoughts in my brain.

Who was at the door? Where they nice, mean? Did they threaten Dipper? Was it Robbie? G-Gid-deon..? No it couldn't have. I saw the stranger for about a half second, and he was, or she, was pretty tall. Was it those little men who I dated when I first got here? This is stupid but, I haven't thought of them for a while, and I forgot their names.

Shortly Dipper fell asleep while reading Journal 3. I decided it was time for me to go to bed, but then there was a knock at the window..

 **I hope you like it guys! Took two hours to write this. ^^ Lol. Anyway, chapter 3 will come out shortly! Bye! ;3**


	3. To upset to make a chapter title --

**(If anyone does a fanfiction reading thingy, PLEASE read this part!)**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I SPENT ALL DAY COMING UP WITH AN EXCITING CHAPTER BUT I LOST THE INTERNET AND IT DIDN'T SAVE! DDDD: IT HAD OVER 3,000 WORDS, AND IT'S ALL GONE! I'm just going to write a summary of what happened. -.-**

 **Mabel's POV.**

"Dipper!" I screamed while I was being kidnapped for being an idiot and letting the stranger in our room. .

 **Dipper's POV**

I looked around the room and saw she was gone. I got my stuff and went to the forest.

 **Mabel's POV**

He threw me in a cage in a cave deep in the forest Dipper and I never been to.

(And then I start singing "Hey Brother" but instead of brother I put Dipper.)

 **Dipper's POV**

I start singing "Hey Brother." (But instead if sister I put Mabel.)

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I KNOW I DIDN'T. I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO MAKING THIS AN EPIC CHAPTER... STUUPIDD INTERNET CONNECTIOOOOOOOONNNNN! I made it so they actually sing, but I was to lazy to spend three more hours writing down the stupid lyrics my friend wrote. (Which was a parody to "Hey Brother" if it wasn't obvious.) I promise chapter 4 will make up for this. I** ** _promise_** **.**


End file.
